


It was your heart darlin’

by Sissy2D



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional reunion, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Marie kept Logan’s dogtags, No Porn, Pining, Tears, depressed Marie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D
Summary: Marie has been sad for so long.Will she ever feel whole again?Will she keep picking the pieces of her broken heart?
Relationships: Logan & Rogue, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It was your heart darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sissy here! ♥️  
> This is the very first fanfic I wrote back in 2003 (😅) I was in love with the relationship between Logan and Marie from XMen 1. I felt they had a powerful connection so, I wrote this little piece.  
> But first, let me clear things out for you guys before reading: 
> 
> 1\. Keep in mind that I was 20 when I conceived the idea of this fic, it was a way for me to get away from school work.  
> 2\. English is not my first language so, there might be some mistakes or typos, I didn't have a beta either.  
> 3\. If you come across with said mistakes and typos let me know in a comment or DM me, but please don’t go reading just to find some 😉 and pointing them out.  
> Enjoy it!
> 
> I promise a better summary. 😌  
> As I said, Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome. Drop me a comment or leave kudos ;)

Disclaimer: I don´t own the X-MEN...they belong to Marvel.  
This is pure fiction (although I wish it could be true)  
THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, so please be kind.  
The inspiration for this story is the song “My Immortal” by Evanescence’s album "Fallen".  
"IT WAS YOUR HEART DARLIN´ "

Marie’s POV

It’s Christmas. It’s spring, maybe summer or fall...suddenly winter again.  
Time has no meaning for me. Since you left me. Time is just lonely hours, without a sound. Everyone laughs except me. Me. Me, it’s always me.  
Oh Logan..! It´s so hard for me to express in words how I feel...or even to think the reasons why you left me.  
Your past seems so important to you; to know who you are is a priority, if you had a family and if so, where are they?  
On the other hand I thought I was your family too.I thought you cared for me. I thought you loved me.  
How naive I am! You, the Great Wolverine, -in love- of poor little Marie, the helpless 19 year-old girl whose nightmares just can´t leave her  
alone.  
Your nightmares Logan.  
Yours and mine now. I can feel the power,  
your power, your essence, your pain, your fear, your sorrow.  
Your wounds are mine now, they have reached deep down my heart...my untouchable heart.  
Here I am now, avoiding everyday my reality.  
Since I last felt your touch, everything changed. I can´t forget that night Logan, when your hands touched my skin, it burned, my whole body burned for you, I felt magic.  
And when you brought me back to life,  
giving me another chance to open my eyes and see the beauty of the moment I felt empowered. I can’t forget your face, the way you looked down at me.  
You promised to take care of me.  
Are you now?  
Are you keeping that promise?

Do you think of me?  
Do you even remember who I am?  
My name? My face? My gloved hands?  
My bare soul? My fucked mind? My watery eyes?

Oh Logan!  
If you could only see me now..  
Everything is fading away.  
I can´t anymore.  
I can´t take the pain anymore.  
Everyone says I´m just a girl with a misplaced affection, but oh no...they are so wrong.  
What I feel for you is real. It´s always been so real that it hurts.  
I loved you since I saw you for the first time, back in that filthy bar, you inside that cage, sweating, bare chest glistening, ruffled hair, big hazel eyes. Powerful.  
Since then, I belonged to you...my heart, my soul, my mind, everything I am is yours.  
It´s been two years Logan, since you left me.  
What should I do?  
Oh sugar, please come back, please!  
I need you. I need you so much.  
Please!  
Come back to me. You are my whole world!

GOD. What I would give to have him in my arms again, hold him so close, smell his scent, hear his heart pounding furiously. I don´t care if it´s only for 5 seconds.

I´m not asking for you to make him marry me or make him confess his undying love for me (I doubt he loves me that way)...I just want to be near him, be with him so my soul may shine again and again and again.

3rd Person POV

The door of Marie´s room opened. A shadow emerged.  
She looked so beautiful. Like an angel curled on a tiny chair.  
"Marie?”, a soothing voice called.  
"Mhhmm-mm", she tried to open up her eyes but she couldn’t.  
"Marie darlin´, wake up", that deep voice urged.  
"Logan...?", asked Rogue, confused.  
"Yeah darlin´ it´s me", Logan said.  
"What are you doing here?", astonished Marie looked around the room.  
"I came back", Logan reassured her.  
"Why?", she asked, her voice breaking, lips quivering.  
"I told you I would come back someday", answered Logan.

Silence

"Marie?”, Logan was getting anxious now.  
"Oh Logan…I missed you so much", she finally replied, tears falling down her warm cheeks, attempting to wrap her arms around her neck… she refrained from doing so. 

"I missed you too darlin´”, said Logan with a soft smile. And before Marie could react, Logan hugged her, lifting her body from the rocky chair. Her feet barely touching the floor.

"How strange...", she sighed.

"What´s so strange?", Logan inquired. 

"I don´t remember falling asleep here, on the chair", Logan laughed heartily.

"Come on Marie, I´ll take you to bed", Logan finished.

And so, the mighty Wolverine -no, Logan, her Logan- carried her, bridal style walking until his knees where pressing the edge of the bed. He deposited her gently covering her body with a soft blanket.

"I heard you calling for me darlin´", Logan said softly.

"What?", Rogue asked looking at him with a fond expression.

"I heard you Marie", Logan repeated.

"How?", she honestly didn’t understand what he was trying to say, but she knew it was important.

"It was your heart darling´, the one that kept telling me I should come back. Come back for you", he finally confessed. 

Marie genuinely smiled and touching the dogtags hidden between her breast, tried to give them back to him. Logan stopped her, placing his big, warm hand over hers.

"No darlin´ you keep them", he smiled.

"O-Okay", she replied, leaving them where they were. Near her heart.

The moonlight reflected two siluetes in silence.

"I can´t believe you´re back, I must be dreaming, this cannot be real, you are not here, it must be my head playing tricks on me...for all these years I thought yo-...", Marie choked on her words at the same time that Logan shushed her with a finger on her lips. 

"Shhh, no more words, baby”, Logan replaced his finger with his warm lips.

It was a peck. A tiny but very meaninful kiss.

Marie closed her eyes, opened them again and tried to make a sound but just couldn´t. She was speechless.

"Sleep tight, Marie, I’ll see you in the morning", and running his hand through her cheek he rose up and walked to the door.

"Good night Logan...", said Marie finally finding her words, closing her eyes and touching lightly her lips with trembling fingers. Lips that had been kissed by Logan. Her Logan.  
After a few moments, she was sleeping soundly, dreaming.  
But this time, instead of dreaming of a dark and cold place, she could see a beautiful green garden, full of love a hope.


End file.
